


Forgotten Sin

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Jensen, Community: spnkink_meme, Dark, Dubious Consent, Hurt Jensen Ackles, M/M, Omega Jensen, Sexual Content, Sexual Slavery, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2, sex slave Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Sin

Today was his birthday, but there was no cake or celebration. No joyful songs sung by friends and loved ones. There were no gifts or happy smiles as he grew another year older. His birthday was not a time of delight, but instead of terror. On his twenty-first birthday Jensen made a sacrifice for the safety of his family. One blood signature etched across the paper sealed his fate. 

His self-sacrifice had saved his family from the horrific fate of being slaughtered by the pack who had overtaken their homeland, but it stole away his freedom, the life he knew, and his virginity. 

The pack of animals came like predators in the night, slashing and burning their way through the forest. Jensen, as well as other Omegas, attempted to fight back, but their frailty was n match for the vicious beasts. Jensen took one claw swipe at the lead of the pack, and he was easily slammed against the ground with one strong forearm around his throat, the other around his chest pinning his arms to his sides. 

A warm, muscular chest was pressed against his back, forcing him into the dirt. Shivers raced down his spine as the Alpha threaded to slaughter his family in front of his eyes. He begged for mercy and offered up himself in exchange for their freedom. He nearly sobbed when the wolf took his offering. 

His mother sobbed as chains were wrapped around his neck and wrists, and his father cradled his baby sister in his arms as he was led off into the darkness of the night. Never again would Jensen see his family, and the only comfort he could take was the knowledge that they were now safe. The bargain he struck with the new Alpha, Jared, granted that they would be unharmed and taken care of for the rest of their lives. Jared wanted him for his beautifully ‘feminine’ features, long girlish eyelashes and full pouty lips, baby soft skin and lean, slim body. A pleasure slave was his fate and the situation was frightening and bleak. 

Jensen was not the only wolf who made a deal; Misha and Colin and Brock gave up their freedom as well for the safety of their loved ones. As he walked through the woods headed towards the community of cabins, the packs home away from the caves, Jensen choked back sobs. He felt brave in his heart saving his family, but miserable in chains. He tugged lightly at the handcuffs as he fought back tears. He knew what his fate would soon hold and while he had accepted it and tried to be strong, frightful terror still lingered in his heart. 

The sinking feeling in his stomach was getting worse the closer to camp they got. He’d been afraid to take even a breath ever since his blood smeared across the paper. Upon arriving at the cave Jensen was shoved into the Alpha’s cabin where he came face to face with the pack leader; the man was tall and towered over him, muscles rippling with strength and power, eyes golden as his elongated fangs glistened with saliva. 

Jared stood nude with his head held high and his shoulder back, unashamedly exposing himself with a smug grin on his face, and Jensen’s fear soared when he set his eyes on Jared’s genitals. The Alpha was extremely proportionate; he would rip Jensen to shreds. The Omega trembled with fear, fighting desperately to keep his breath slow, even while his frantic heart tried to pound through his chest. Fear sparked his adrenaline and he foolishly tried to flee; Jared growled viciously and ran after him, grabbing him and throwing him onto the floor. 

The Alpha pinned him down and Jensen fought until one sharp elongated claw to his freckled throat locked his muscles up. When Jared snarled viciously and pricked his throat with the sharp claw, Jensen began to cry. He pled and made promises he had no way of keeping. 

“You accepted my deal, pup,” Jared growled, using the nickname many wolves associated with the Omega status. “I spared your family in exchange for your companionship. This is going to happen; one way or another I will have you. I can make your first time very pleasurable.” 

He leaned close, licking Jensen’s neck, and the Omega shivered fearfully as he fought to remain still. “I can be gentle and tender, and make this as painless as possible. Or I can hold you down and listen to you scream as I rip you open and fuck you raw. You can fight me and bleed or you can be a good pup and spread ‘em. What’s it gonna be?” 

Jensen heart shattered as he closed his eyes, spread his legs, and accepted his horrific fate. Jared promised to be tender during the mating, but it turned out he was a liar. He was heartless and brutal in his desire to enjoy Jensen. He shoved the blunt head of his cock against Jensen’s hole, and there was no delay - he drove his hips forward until he was buried balls deep, smirking at the scream ripped from the Omega’s lungs.

Jared violated Jensen, ripping into Jensen’s body with brutal, vicious thrusts, and Jensen screamed and sobbed as he was sexual assaulted. He begged for mercy, but there was no kindness. Jared delighted in the tear stains on the Omega's cheeks and the whimpering crying, enthralled in breaking apart his new mate. 

Time came to a screeching halt in Jensen's world. Every day he wishes for freedom. He bows his head to pray and calls out to the angel, hoping for salvation, though they never seem to hear his pleas for mercy. 

The other slaves taken in are docile, submissive. Misha, Brock and Colin give in; as does Jensen, not because he enjoys it but because his family is safe and so long as they are he will gladly suffer. All the wolves submit, and as a reward, they are given Jared’s cum; they lap it up like sweet little kittens. 

They don’t gag; Jensen does as a thick, fat cock is rammed down his throat. The other slaves purr blissfully when they get the creamy treat straight from the tap, while Jensen accepts it while trying not to hiss like a hell cat with his hackles raised as he’s forced to swallow the bitter treat. 

The other slaves crawl to Jared and beg for the cum, will even lick it up off the floor or suck it out of the condom afterwards. Jensen drinks from Jared, although he tries not to spits it back in Jared’s face and snarl. He has to keep his family safe and please Jared, his loved ones lives are on the line. Even though Jared spared their lives, Jensen has no doubt that if he doesn’t submit Jared will have them killed. 

Every day is pain and sorrow. Each slave is desperate to be bred, always in the mood to be fucked like bitches in heat, but not Jensen. He surrender, but never enjoys it, never comes. Even when he is taken, the violation rough and brutal, he does not fight...although he wants to claws at Jared’s face, his eyes and cheeks, his lips—anything his nails can mark as he is viscously assaulted. 

His fate has been given to him, and he will submit to destiny, even as every night he suffers the horrors of bad dreams. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/590.html?thread=131662#t131662)


End file.
